Did You Know?
by Sumai-chan
Summary: Ichigo gets an unexpected gift from Grimmjow one night, but does this gift have a hidden meaning? Of course! Warning! MM relationship lemon


Rated: NC-17 for BL

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo gets an unexpected gift from Grimmjow one night, but does this gift have a hidden meaning? (Of course!)

-Did You Know?-

Ichigo sat at his desk and stared at the math problem in front of him, he really didn't give a damn about tangents, sines, and cosines. He also didn't care what _x_ equaled or that he needed to take the tangent of the angle to get _a_ so he could figure out _P_. Who really cared about triangles anyway? He knew he'd never need any of this outside of school, but the stupid teachers always insisted that at some point in life it would be useful to know how to find the area of a polygon through methods of trigonometry.

_Pffft as if,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try to quell the on coming headache. Ichigo would have much rather been out with friends on this wonderful Saturday night, but he had homework. Of course Ichigo being the good boy he was stayed home to do it. His father was a world away in America for some doctor's convention so Ichigo's sisters were at a friend's house until he returned. So the orange haired boy had the house to himself for the next two whole weeks. Ichigo sighed; the hollow activity had been almost nonexistent lately which meant that his life at the moment was at optimum boredom.

Ichigo was to busy pondering and brooding to notice the inky black hole that appeared out of nowhere behind him. Nor did he notice the man with a bright red package stepping out of said hole. So when a slim hand landed on his shoulder Ichigo jumped and fell out of his chair, landing on his head with his butt and legs in the air. "Holy shit! What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled as he shifted his bum so he could see past it. What the orange haired shinigami saw was the toothy grin of a certain teal haired man.

"Ya know it really turns me on when you wiggle that fine ass of yours like that," Grimmjow said as Ichigo made to right himself in his chair. The statement caused Ichigo to blush which made Grimmjow laugh as he set the object under his arm in front of the now upright boy. "Ya know you look cute when you blush? So damn huggable and fuckable," the teal haired arrancar said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? What's in the package? And did you just say 'huggable'?!" Ichigo bombarded the sixta espada with his questions.

"Well to answer those in order; I'm here cuz I got you a present, if you want to know what's in the package you'll have to open it, and I did say huggable," Grimmjow answered each question as Ichigo picked up his "present" and lightly shook it. He eyed it for a moment and gave a sideways glance to the man behind him. Grimmjow gave him a slight shrug and Ichigo opened the red package.

"You got me chocolate," Ichigo stated as he looked at the rectangular dark red box with foreign writing on it and pictures of delicious looking sweets on it.

"Yup, I thought I should get you something to make-up for that last time I was here…" Grimmjow said as his eyes trailed off to the side and Ichigo started to blush again as the memory surfaced…

-_Flashback-_

_Ichigo was so close to the edge he could see white dots sprinkle his vision. Grimmjow lifted the boy's leg a little higher making it easier to hit the orange haired boys prostate, the action caused the shinigami to give a loud cry as his 'sweet spot' was pound on mercilessly. Grimmjow grunted as he grabbed the boy's erection and began to pump it, letting the precum run over his fingers. Ichigo threw his head back and cried out Grimmjow's name, encouraging the espada on. Grimmjow continued to pull on the boy's erection as he leaned and stole a breathless kiss from already swollen and parted lips. _

_Their tongues battled for dominance in the intense heat, but Ichigo soon submitted to the larger and more experienced tongue of his lover. Ichigo's vision started to blur even more as the white dots spread and grew. "Grimmjow…I'm…I'm gonna-" the espada understood and quickened his pace even more moving hard and fast against the boy's body. Right as Ichigo was about to cum his bedroom door flew open and his lover was hit out the window by a broom wielded by his father. _

_It happened so fast Ichigo didn't know what happened, one second he was making love with his sex god and the next his father was hugging him against his chest crying about how horrible he was and asking his wife's forgiveness for not being able to protect their son from an insane rapist. It took a moment to realize; one that his father and little sisters had just seen him getting screwed, two Grimmjow had been knocked out the window by a broom, and three he needed a new window. _

_-End Flashback-_

Ichigo let his head fall forwards as he remembered running to Urahara's shop and begging the man to erase his family's memory while he was being chased by his father telling him that he was there to support Ichigo in his time of "need". It had been one hell of an experience, and one he didn't want to repeat.

"It wasn't really your fault you know…really I should be apologizing," Ichigo said as he removed the wrapping on the chocolate box.

"So? Does it matter now? I got you those candies anyway, so shut up and eat 'em already," Grimmjow commanded in a gruff voice as he made himself comfortable on the shinigami's bed.

"Fine fine, I'll eat one," Ichigo said and grabbed one of the chocolates from the box. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's eyes stare and he popped the chocolate in to his mouth and eat it. The boy's eye widened, "Damn these are good chocolates!" he told the smirking teal haired man.

"They better be after what I had to do to get them," Grimmjow said, this made Ichigo stop in mid chew of his second chocolate. "Grimmjow if you stole these..." Ichigo gave a warning glare. "I didn't steal the damn things! I know how pissy you get about that kinda stuff," the espada said in his defense. Ichigo just gave him a 'you-better-be-telling-the-truth' kind of glance before finishing his chocolate in his mouth.

The orange haired shinigami went to grab another one but the box was snatched away from his grasp. He glared at the teal haired man on his bed. "What are yo-"Ichigo was stopped mid sentence as he watched Grimmjow pick up a delicate chocolate with his slim fingers. The man slowly brought the chocolate up to in front of Ichigo's face and slowly pulled it away as Ichigo leaned forwards to bite it. The boy kept leaning towards the delicious treat until the chocolate was against Grimmjow's mouth.

Ichigo watched as the little candy disappeared between a pair of well defined lips. Of course the shinigami would have none of that, and he closed the remaining space between his and the man's lips. Grimmjow's hands moved and he placed on behind the boy's head and buried it in orange locks. The other wrapped around his waist bringing the boy from his chair to the bed. As soon as Ichigo was situated on Grimmjow's well defined chest he pushed his pink tongue in to the hot mouth under his. Immediately his taste buds were assaulted by the taste of the melting chocolate and Grimmjow's own unique taste.

The combination of the two was like a drug that plundered its way through Ichigo's veins like hot acid. He circled his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled Grimmjow's tongue in to his own mouth so he could suck on it, getting as much of the addicting flavor as he could. But the need to breath forced the two apart and Ichigo panted as he looked in to Grimmjow's face. The bastard was smiling at him.

"What are you smilin' 'bout?" Ichigo asked in between short pants. "Just thinking that you really like that chocolate, that's all," the teal haired espada replied as he picked another delicate chocolate from the box. Ichigo couldn't give a comeback because he was to busy watching the chocolate as Grimmjow dangled it in front of him.

"So what if I like…" Ichigo trailed off as he once again leaned forward to try and get the little candy, "chocolate," he breathed as his mouth followed the chocolate to Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo closed his eyes as their lips crashed together, only this time Grimmjow took control of the kiss, using his tongue to tease the boy's own tongue.

Ichigo moaned in to the heated sweet kiss as Grimmjow's tongue caressed his, spreading that wonderful taste across his tongue, and his mouth. Just that taste made him light headed and dizzy. While Grimmjow shifted his weight and rolled them over so that their positions were switched, with Grimmjow on top and Ichigo wriggling under him.

The espada broke the kiss and pulled back a little as he stared at the boy's flushed face, his lips parted and starting to swell from the abuse. Ichigo stared at him with half lidded eyes already glazing over with lust. Grimmjow smirked at his handiwork before him and then bent down and licked the outer shell of Ichigo's ear causing a shiver to course through the boy's body. Grimmjow then let his tongue leave a wet trail as it slid down the shinigami's strong jaw.

From the jaw Grimmjow made his way down to Ichigo's throat as he nipped and kissed it. While his mouth worked on Ichigo's throat the espada's hands worked at the boy's shirt, parting from the slender neck long enough to pull the shirt over the orange covered head. Ichigo let out a small mewl as Grimmjow nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. The sound made the espada grin in to the boy's skin.

"You know it's sexy when you make those delicious sounds," Grimmjow said as he glanced towards Ichigo's face. "Don't stop…damn it….," Ichigo was interrupted by a loud moan being ripped through his throat. Grimmjow had moved down to the boy's sensitive pink stubs. The man's mouth licked and lightly bit one while a hand attended to the other one. Ichigo arched his back which caused his forming erection to rub against Grimmjow's own forming erection.

The action cause Grimmjow to brake away from the now pert nipple, and groan as he felt the boy's hard body glide against his own. "If you do that again your pants ain't gonna last another 5 seconds," Grimmjow said huskily to the shinigami. In response Ichigo moved his hands to Grimmjow's strong hips and grabbed them allowing him to grind their erections together. The espada smiled as his fingers quickly set to work on freeing the boy of his clothing. Ichigo lifted his butt up making it easier for Grimmjow to take the last pieces of clothing off. In one yank Ichigo's erection was freed and his pants were discarded on to the floor next to his long forgotten shirt.

"It's not fair I'm naked and you're not," Ichigo huffed as he gave Grimmjow a lustful glare. "Well I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?" the man said as he quickly undressed himself throwing his own clothes next to Ichigo's. Before Grimmjow could settle back down between Ichigo's slim legs, the boy pushed the espada back so that he was in between Grimmjow's legs. "What the fuck do you think you're doing brat?" Grimmjow growled as he watched the boy.

Ichigo just smirked and replied, "You always suck me off, but I think it's my turn," Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow as Ichigo lowered his head to the man's large erection. The boy took one hand and wrapped it around the hot organ; he put his lips to the head and licked at the precum coming out of the head. It was strange tasting, kind of salty and tangy, but he decided that it tasted _very _good. The boy's pink tongue darted out and played with the slit the precum was oozing out of. Ichigo listened as Grimmjow groaned deeply and grasped the boy's orange locks. That was all the encouragement Ichigo needed as he took the length in to his mouth, while slowly starting to pump it with his hand.

It took all of Grimmjow's willpower not to push his erection down the boy's throat. "Are you…sure…you ain't…ever done…this before?" Grimmjow panted out as he moaned again. Ichigo just smiled around his mouthful and continued to suck the teal haired man. When Ichigo deep throated the espada, his back arched in to the warm cavern wanting more of it. Although that caught Ichigo by surprise and caused him to cough and splutter. Grimmjow used his hold on the boy's hair to pull him off so he would choke to death.

"Sorry bout that Ichi," Grimmjow said as he pulled the boy tight against him allowing Ichigo to catch his breath. "S'okay, but damn you taste good," Ichigo murmured against Grimmjow's well muscled chest.

"Che, just leave that to me from now on, you just gotta sit back and enjoy," Grimmjow informed the shinigami as he roughly pushed the boy back in to their previous positions. Ichigo just nodded, as the box of chocolate caught his eye. Grimmjow noticed where his gaze was going and a smirk spread itself across his face. "You really like them chocolates huh?" Grimmjow said in a teasing voice as he plucked a chocolate from the box.

"I suppose so…" Ichigo said as his eyes followed the delicate treat as it traveled through the air via Grimmjow's hand. Ichigo watched entranced as the man above him pu t the candy on his stuck out tongue, letting is sit there a moment before pulling it painfully slowly in to his mouth. The boy thought he was going to go insane if he held up much longer.

"Damn it Grimmjow stop doing that and fucking kiss me already," Ichigo growled causing Grimmjow to grin widely and he attacked his young lover's mouth. Once again they shared a heated kiss laced with the sweet taste of chocolate. While Ichigo was busy sucking on Grimmjow's tongue, the espada used one hand to lift the boy's right leg over his shoulder while his other hand went to the puckered entrance.

Ichigo gasped in to the kiss as he felt a slim finger wiggle its way in to him. The first finger was soon followed by another and Grimmjow slowly thrust them in and out, curling and uncurling them in the tight heat.

"Oh God," Ichigo groaned as the espada brushed a certain bundle of nerves. "That's right, I. Am. Your. God." Grimmjow emphasized each word by brushing that spot as he spoke. Ichigo only moaned in answer and tried to push back on to the fingers inside of him, wanting them to go deeper and go harder and faster.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out electing a whining protest from the shinigami. "Hold your horses brat," Grimmjow said as he positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance. He started to push in slowly so he didn't hurt the boy to badly, Ichigo just bit his lower lip and grasped Grimmjow's sturdy shoulders. Although it was painful, Ichigo disliked the slow pace.

"Hurry…up…damn it," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow just growled, "I was just tryin' to be nice," and with that Grimmjow buried himself to the hilt in one swift motion. Ichigo cried out in pain as his back arched, his body not quiet ready to take in Grimmjow's large length. "I said I was tryin' to be nice," Grimmjow grunted, once again moving at a slow pace by slightly pulling out of Ichigo and then pushing in again.

Ichigo didn't complain this time and just blinked back the salty tears forming on the edge of his eyes. The espada leaned down and kissed away the few tears that had escaped the boy's eyes. Then covered his lover's mouth with his enticing another round of dueling tongues. This was just to take Ichigo's mind away from the pain of adjusting to accommodate Grimmjow. When the kiss was broken Grimmjow pulled back so that only the tip of his head remained inside, then he grasped the boy's weeping erection in a callused grip, causing the shinigami to cry out.

Grimmjow started to move his hand along Ichigo's erection as he shoved himself in to the boy's waiting heat starting a viciously fast and hard pace of thrusting and pumping the boy. The combined pleasures were enough to make Ichigo see the whole Milky Way galaxy as he gasped and withered against the hard and fast moving body on top of him. Grimmjow was groaning and grunting from the intense pleasure of the boy's tightness, but Ichigo couldn't have heard it even if he tried to, the only sound he heard was the blood pounding in his ears and his own ragged breathing.

"Grimm…ahhh…Grimm I'm…I'm gonna-ahhaAHHHH!" Ichigo let out a ragged yell as he came into Grimmjow's hand. The feeling of the boy's muscles clamping around his member caused Grimmjow to go over the edge shortly after his lover. The espada thrust in to the boy a few more times riding out the orgasm's intense waves of blinding pleasure.

As the orgasm died away Grimmjow pulled out of the shinigami and then let himself fall on to the weary body beneath him. Ichigo let out a small 'ouf' as the bigger man's body fell on to him, but the espada rolled off to the side and let his arm lay across the orange haired boy's fine chest. Ichigo rolled on to his stomach and put his arm around the other's chest and then laid his head on the man's broad shoulder, near his neck.

"Hey Ichigo," Grimmjow murmured as he turned on his side, forcing Ichigo on to his side also. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him close. "What Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, his voice laced with the intention of falling asleep.

"Did you know that chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac?"

-End-

Wheee! I love GrimmIchi!!! XD And to think this all started cuz I got stuck on my other fic! (I am working on another GrimmIchi fic but I got stuck on it…so I decided to play around with this idea that has been floatin in my head for a while now…) But yeah…What do you guys think about it? Cuz if you like it I was thinking about doing a sequel : D


End file.
